kingdomheartsfan_ficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Indi555
Welcome! Hi Indi555 -- we're excited to have Kingdom Hearts Fan Fic Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- sannse hi i am here... Jman4421 Hey! Love the new wiki! I'll be making some stuff on here, so expect a lot of new pages! - YoshiEgg Ah yes. Good choice, Indi. OK, so, at the end of YE Adventures, all of the characters finally meet up for the final battle against Overman Supreme and his goons, who were behind most of the whole Time Hole business. CrackedEgg is supposedly somewhere in the building, and he actually shows up later. Also, Rain had been acting very on-the-edge lately, and she was keeping extra care of her stone... Anyways, the battle commenses, and Rhode is about to attack Overman Supreme. Before he is about to cut his throat, Rain yells, "Rhode, don't!!" in a slightly low, growling voice. At that, Rhode suddenly realizes something. "Rhode?" says Rhode, "Did you say 'Rhode'? It was always 'mister Rhode' or 'sir Rhode' with you. Rain, what's going on here...?" And then, Rain's cover is blown. She smiles, revealing many rows of bloody, yellow teeth, and then she freaks out, shooting her eye-and-mouth lasers everywhere. The entire fortress that they're in is collapsing. A piece of wreckage falls on Overman Supreme, supposedly killing them, and the heroes suddenly peel out. Then, the entire ceiling falls on Rain and she mutters, "Uh-oh." before she is crushed. However, both she and Overman Supreme survived, considering Tanooki Hearts and future games. So, the truth was that McBoo was correct: Rain was, in fact, possessed by a demon. The demon had possessed her and took her original personality as a cover-up, a polite, sweet girl. He intended to kill Rhode, YE, and all the other heroes for some sort of personal gain. CrackedEgg was trying to dispose of Rain because he actually wanted to save the heroes. (However, if Rain's plan had succeeded, he and the villains would've died, too, so it could've been because of that.) Anywaiz, that's it. Just thought that that would be sort of important. Bye! -YoshiEgg Yeah, whatever works. But I'd appreciate it if a tiny, tiny part of it still existed somewhere inside her, and if she still had the memories of everything that went on, but didn't dare to tell anyone about it. -YoshiEgg